A communication session for a mobile node is typically anchored at an anchor point of a communication network. The anchor point processes the communication session while the node is involved in a handoff process. In certain cases, a node may be operable to communicate with different types of networks. For example, a node may communicate with a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) system of an Internet Protocol (IP) network and with a cell site of a cellular network. Known techniques for anchoring a communication session for such a node are not efficient in certain situations. For example, unnecessarily anchoring a communication in the IP network can result in long distance charges applying to a local communication.